Problem: Convert $5\ \dfrac{7}{29}$ to an improper fraction.
Answer: ${5}\ {\dfrac{7}{29}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${5} + {\dfrac{7}{29}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $29$ as the fractional part ${5} \times \dfrac{29}{29} = {\dfrac{145}{29}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{145}{29}} + {\dfrac{7}{29}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{145}{29}} + {\dfrac{7}{29}} = \dfrac{152}{29}$